It Chapter Two
}} It Chapter Two is a 2019 American supernatural horror film directed by Andy Muschietti and written by Gary Dauberman. A sequel to the 2017 film It, it is intended to be the second film in a planned two-part film duology based on the 1986 novel of the same name by Stephen King. The film stars James McAvoy, Jessica Chastain, Jay Ryan, Bill Hader, Isaiah Mustafa, James Ransone, and Andy Bean as the adult gang of Losers. Bill Skarsgård reprises his role as Pennywise the Dancing Clown, along with the child cast from the first film returning, including Jaeden Lieberher, Sophia Lillis, Jeremy Ray Taylor, Finn Wolfhard, Chosen Jacobs, Jack Dylan Grazer, Wyatt Oleff, and Jackson Robert Scott. Produced by New Line Cinema, Vertigo Entertainment and Rideback, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, the film was released on September 6, 2019 Plot 30 years after the events of the summer of 1989, the Losers' Club have grown up and moved away until a devastating phone call forces them to return to Derry, Maine when their prehistoric, shape-shifting nemesis IT returns. As the group fulfill their childhood promise to reunite and destroy IT once and for all, they are unaware the creature has returned stronger than ever and is awaiting their arrival, waiting to exact its wrathful vengeance on them. Cast *Bill Skarsgård as It / Pennywise the Dancing Clown: A prehistoric carnivorous being that awakens every 27 to 30 years to feed on the fear of children that it kills. Pennywise was overpowered and seriously wounded by the Losers' Club in 1989, forcing it into early hibernation. This defeat motivates the being to rebuild its strength and exact revenge against them. *James McAvoy as Bill Denbrough: The stuttering yet resourcefully determined former leader of the Losers' Club who lead them in their fight against Pennywise and had them promise to return to Derry should It resurface. As an adult, Bill becomes a successful writer and is married to film star Audra Phillips. Jaeden Lieberher reprises his role as young Bill from the first film. *Jessica Chastain as Beverly Marsh: The only female member of the Losers' Club who becomes a successful fashion designer in Chicago while enduring several abusive relationships that include her marriage to Tom Rogan. Sophia Lillis reprises her role as young Beverly from the first film. * Jay Ryan as Ben Hanscom: He was one of the members of the Losers' Club who fought against It and was bullied as a child because of being overweight. As an adult, he has now thinned and is a successful architect living in Nebraska. Jeremy Ray Taylor reprises his role as young Ben from the first film. *Bill Hader as Richie Tozier: Bill's bespectacled best friend and fellow member of the Loser's Club, whose loud mouth and foul language often get him into trouble. Richie becomes a successful disc jockey in Los Angeles. Finn Wolfhard reprises his role as young Richie from the first film. *Isaiah Mustafa as Mike Hanlon: He was one of the members of the Losers' Club who fought against It, Mike is the only one to stay behind in Derry and becomes the town librarian while summoning the other Losers back to Derry when It resurfaces. Mike also has a serious drug problem stemming from being traumatized from the events in his childhood. Chosen Jacobs reprises his role as young Mike from the first film. *James Ransone as Eddie Kaspbrak: Kaspbrak is a member of the Losers Club who is the epitome of hypochondriac, overly exaggerated by the immense number of objects in his medicine cabinet. Eddie runs a successful limousine business in New York City and is married to Myra, who is very similar to his overbearing mother. Jack Dylan Grazer reprises his role as young Eddie from the first film. *Andy Bean as Stanley Uris: He was one of the members of the Losers' Club who fought against It. Stan becomes a partner in a large Atlanta-based accounting firm and married to Patty Blum, a teacher. Wyatt Oleff reprises his role as young Stanley from the first film. *Teach Grant as Henry Bowers: A sociopath who terrorized the Losers' Club in the summer of 1989 before he was committed. He decides once again to kill the Losers' Club. His younger self was portrayed by Nicholas Hamilton in the first film. *Jackson Robert Scott as Georgie Denbrough: The younger brother of Bill Denbrough, whose abduction and murder by Pennywise in October 1988 culminated in the events of the summer of 1989. *Jess Weixler as Audra Phillips: Bill's wife, a successful film star. *Will Beinbrink as Tom Rogan: Beverly's abusive husband who views her as a sex object. *Xavier Dolan as Adrian Mellon: A young gay man who lives in Derry and is attacked by a group of youths during a festival, becoming the first victim of an awakened It, triggering the Losers' return to Derry. *Taylor Frey as Don Hagarty: The boyfriend of Adrian Mellon. *Élodie Bouchez as The giant spider: A monstrous form of IT that is primarily used for combat. Production 'Development' On February 16, 2016, producer Roy Lee, in an interview with Collider, mentioned a second film, remarking that: "Dauberman wrote the most recent draft working with Muschietti, so it's being envisioned as two movies." On July 19, 2017, Muschietti revealed that the plan is to get production underway for the sequel to It next spring, adding, "We'll probably have a script for the second part in January 2018. Ideally, we would start prep in March. Part one is only about the kids. Part two is about these characters 30 years later as adults, with flashbacks to 1989 when they were kids." On July 21, 2017, Muschietti spoke of looking forward to having a dialogue in the second film that does not exist within the first, stating, "... it seems like we're going to do it. It's the second half, it's not a sequel. It's the second half and it's very connected to the first one." Muschietti confirmed that two cut scenes from the first film will hopefully be included in the second, one of which being the fire at the Black Spot from the book. In September 2017, New Line Cinema announced that the sequel would be released on September 6, 2019, with Gary Dauberman and Jeffrey Jurgensen writing the script. Andy Muschietti was also expected to return to direct the sequel. 'Casting' In September 2017, Muschietti and his sister mentioned that Jessica Chastain would be their top choice to play the adult version of Beverly Marsh. In November 2017, Chastain herself expressed interest in the project. Finally, in February 2018, Chastain officially joined the cast to portray the character, making the film her second collaboration with Muschietti after Mama. In April 2018, Bill Hader and James McAvoy joined the cast to play adult versions of Richie Tozier and Bill Denbrough, respectively. In May 2018, James Ransone, Andy Bean, and Jay Ryan joined the cast to portray adult versions of Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris, and Ben Hanscom respectively. In June 2018, Isaiah Mustafa joined the cast to portray the adult version of Mike Hanlon, while Xavier Dolan and Will Beinbrink were also cast as Adrian Mellon and Tom Rogan respectively. Later, Teach Grant was cast to play the adult version of Henry Bowers, previously played by Nicholas Hamilton in the first film, and Jess Weixler also joined the film to play Bill's wife. In July 2018, Taylor Frey joined the cast of the film. 'Filming' Principal photography on the film began on June 19, 2018, which is scheduled to wrap on October 20, 2018 at the Pinewood Toronto Studios and on locations in and around Port Hope and Toronto, Ontario. Release It: Chapter Two was released on September 6, 2019 by Warner Bros. Pictures. External links [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt7349950/%7C It: Chapter Two] on IMDb Videos Trailers Category:2019 films Category:English-language films Category:2019 horror films Category:2010s psychological horror films Category:2010s sequel films Category:American monster films Category:American psychological horror films Category:American sequel films Category:American supernatural horror films Category:Dark fantasy films Category:Horror films about clowns Category:Films about domestic violence Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about shapeshifting Category:Films based on works by Stephen King Category:Films set in 1989 Category:Films set in 2015 Category:Films set in 2016 Category:Films set in Maine Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Upcoming horror films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Giant monster films Category:Clown Films Category:Horror films Category:Films rated R Category:Rated R